


Temptation

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a joke and was never meant to be more than that. But soon Jun and Ohno find themselves in a romantic betting game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by ivenclaire.

It originally started as a joke. Or whatever it truly was.  
  
“I bet one piece of strawberry cupcake that you won’t dare to go and eat in a ramen store in Shinjuku. Without disguise.”  
  
Later **,** Ohno doesn’t even know why he agrees to that, because damn it **,** one piece of strawberry cupcake is definitely not worth the fuss it will create. But it’s unusual for Jun to be the one asking something stupid like that. This is more like Aiba or Nino’s kind of joke.  
Actually **,** he isn’t even sure if Jun is joking or if he just said it out of a weird mood to make a conversation. His voice is not teasing enough and the look in his eyes isn’t focused. His fingertips tap against the table absent-mindedly. Ohno is pretty sure it’s unconsciously, but Jun’s fingers tap to the rhythm of _Your Eyes_. Ohno secretly loves this song.  
  
“Only if you make the cupcake yourself **.** ”  
  
Jun looks up in surprise all of a sudden. His fingers stop the tapping. “What did you just say?”  
  
He knew it. Jun has been everywhere with his thoughts, but not with him. Ohno feels like he should be insulted, but he can’t help it. The moments he is actually angry at Jun are so rare – and this here is definitely not such a moment. “I said, I’ll take the bet, but only if you make the cupcake yourself.”  
  
“Fine **.** ” Jun says, most likely at a loss for words. “But take a photo. Proof, you know.”  
  
Ohno knows. One week later, he shows it to Jun. Shinjuku, common ramen store and Ohno sitting at the counter.  
  
Jun smiles. “Did you pay the owners to open the store solely for you?”  
  
“No.” Ohno chuckles. “But it was 2AM, on a public holiday. No one was around.”  
  
“Cheater.” But it only sounds like a half-hearted, almost soft complaint. There is more amusement in Jun’s voice than actual displeasure.  
  
Jun doesn’t mention their bet during the next week anymore and Ohno secretly wonders if he has actually forgotten his promise. He is about to remind him of his cake when Jun suddenly brings it along. It’s a cupcake, self-baked, with strawberry cream and a strawberry on top of it. The bottom of the cake is a bit too brown and Ohno wonders how many of these Jun has made until he finally managed to make one without burning it.  
  
“Did you make that yourself?” he asks in surprise.  
  
“Just because you are a cheater, that doesn’t make me one.” Jun teases.  
  
“Cheater?” Ohno grins. “I’m just smarter than you are.”  
  
“Probably.” Jun agrees and there it is again. This _look_ in his eyes.  Fortunately **,** the others unconsciously help Ohno out.  
  
“Did Jun make this?” Nino bumps into their conversation and Ohno has never been that thankful for that.  
  
Aiba’s eyes grow. “I want one too.”  
  
“I just made _one_.” Jun explains calmly and to Ohno’s surprise **,** he manages to ignore the others **’** envious and begging eyes.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
It started as a joke and was never meant to be more than that. But then-  Jun has this look in his eyes _again_.  
  
“Jun-kun, I bet you’ll never spend a whole Sunday with Nino playing Mario Kart!”  
  
Jun blinks in surprise before it visibly dawns on him. “Oh come on.” He sighs. Ohno doesn’t say anything **.** He knows he just needs to wait for a bit, before… “What if I agree? What do I get out of it?”  
  
“A massage?” Ohno suggests.  
  
Jun grins.  
  
_Got you._  
  
He is not sure if Jun’s really going to do it, but when he comes to the rehearsals two weeks later, Nino following him, he has this certain cheeky grin on his lips. “It was a nice game, Kazu.”  
  
Nino throws him a suspicious glance. “Nice it was, until your 5-year old niece dropped by.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t plan it.” Jun says and he sounds so damn calm and apologetic that Ohno almost believes it.  
  
“Can you believe it?” Nino complains and turns towards Ohno. “We were supposed to meet to play a game. Then suddenly his niece appears and wanted to play the whole day.”  
  
Ohno pulls his eyebrows up. “Cheater.” He grins.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I’m not talking to you Nino.”  
  
Nino throws him a weird glance but doesn’t say anything **.** Instead **,** he goes and searches for Aiba. Jun stays behind.  
  
“You cheated.” Ohno smiles.  
  
“Look who is talking?” Jun argues and his voice is having the old bite again. “Besides **,** I did play. Which means I didn’t even cheat.”  
  
“And your niece?”  
  
“Blame me for wanting to have some fun.” The grin on Jun’s face gets almost too diabolic. “You can’t imagine Nino’s face when she bit into his perfectly new and expansive wheel.”  
  
Ohno chuckles. “I wish I was there.”  
  
  
~~~  
  
The reason Ohno takes his lost bet so seriously is probably because Jun did too – after several tries **,** he brought a perfectly beautiful and tasty cupcake along after all. Ohno doesn’t want to be the one who does it half-hearted. At least that’s what he tells himself when he buys some sallow thorn and mint oil and reads a book about massages.  
  
It doesn’t help much that Jun looks at him sceptically. “Are you sure you know what you are doing?” he asks and his eyes are glinting warily. “I thought you were just going to, you know, tap my shoulders a bit.”  
  
“Just undress already and lay down.”  
  
Jun raises his eyebrows but gets rid of his shirt without any teasing comment and lays down on Ohno’s sofa.  
  
“Okay, here goes nothing.” Ohno mumbles and though meant as a joke, it sounds surprisingly earnest. He liberally spreads some oil on his hands and carefully starts to touch Jun’s shoulders and back. It should be a tiny bit less embarrassing, he thinks, because he has done that a several times already with both Aiba and Nino – and most of the time it was either ridiculously funny or just a complete mess – literally (There was one time when Nino accidentally spilled the whole bottle of bamboo oil on Aiba’s new and fluffy white carpet. _Awesome_.).  
  
This time though **,** it feels like his fingers are vibrating slightly while they wander over Jun’s skin. The whole room smells like mint. On Jun’s arms **,** there are suddenly goosebumps.  
  
“I bet you won’t tell me why you are doing this.” Jun says all of a sudden and his voice sounds hoarse. “Why you continued this game.”  
  
“Prize?”  
  
“I’ll finally accept your invitation and go on a boat trip with you.”  
  
“How long?” Ohno asks.  
  
“One day.”  
  
That’s too good of a bait. Ohno swallows. “Not sure.” He says silently. “I had a feeling it would be good to do it.”  
  
“Why?” Jun insists to know.  
  
“You looked so sad.”  
  
It’s quiet between them. Jun doesn’t answer to his last statement anymore and Ohno wonders if it would have been better to not say anything. To just lie. But there is no way he could lie to Jun. He wonders if he should pick up the topic again, but he feels like he shouldn’t push it more than he already did.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
The ocean is practically advertising itself, Ohno thinks, when he carefully drives his boat into a quiet, deserted bay. Jun is leaning against the rail, looking at the horizon with shining eyes. He looks so damn young all of a sudden. Ohno grins when he moves the boat through a huge wave so that the water splashes all over Jun. The latter turns around with an annoyed glare. It’s the usual snarky Jun again. “Did you win your boating licence in lottery?” he asks.  
  
Ohno smiles. “Since when are you so touchy?” he teases.  
  
Jun laughs slightly and his whole body vibrates. “Fine.” He grins and finally switches into his bathing clothes. There’s no one around and after 15 years **,** they have basically seen _everything_ from each other, so Jun doesn’t even hide when he is changing. Ohno wonders why he hasn’t put on his bathing trunks before, but then he doesn’t feel the need to complain.  
  
Ten minutes later **,** they finally reach the little bay Ohno was heading for and Jun jumps into the water, head first. Ohno leans forward a bit so that he can see his silhouette from above. He blinks when Jun is suddenly nowhere to be seen, leans forward a bit until Jun’s hand suddenly appears from nowhere and pulls him down into the ocean. With a cough **,** Ohno appears on the water’s surface again, snorting loudly. “Fuck. Jun-kun, you idiot.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry.” Jun sounds almost reproachful for a moment so that Ohno is almost seduced to believe his apology. But then- “Next time **,** I’ll consider your increasing age.”  
  
Jun merely chuckles and Ohno splashes some water into his direction. For a moment **,** it feels like they are 15 again when Ohno tries to get back at Jun for what he did earlier and how Jun tries to escape. It’s just that Ohno wonders if it’s normal that he hugs Jun for so long and if it’s okay that his touches are rather soft than teasing. The water is alluring, Ohno thinks, dangerous. It leads people to have weird dreams and even weirder wishes.  
  
“It’s getting cold.” Ohno says to escape his own thoughts and crawls out of the water and up his boat again. “Going to warm up in the sun a bit.”  
  
Jun stays in the water. They are probably both going to get a tan, but Ohno doesn’t mind. They have no video shoot approaching, so why bother? He turns on his stomach to dry his back a bit and glances down at the water. There is something else that lies on his mind.  
  
“Say, Jun-kun.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I bet you won’t tell me what’s wrong with you, why you were so upset?”  
  
Jun lets out a sigh that he normally only does when Aiba gets on his nerves. Or Sho. But not when Ohno says something. He needs to be pushed a little more, Ohno thinks, and adds:  “I’ll go on a shopping trip with you. You’ll decide what I should buy.”  
  
Apparently **,** it was a good bait because Jun eyes him warily ~~,~~ before he reaches out his hand. “Help me out of the water.” He says.  
  
Ohno agrees, tightens his grip around Jun’s hand and pulls him up on the boat. Jun shakes his head fiercely so that thousands of little waterdrops fly around. Ohno grins slightly. His hair gets curly when it’s wet. When Jun angles for two bottles of beer and hands one to Ohno, the latter sits down on the rail. “So?” Ohno asks.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Ohno is surprised. “Hm?”  
  
“Riida, nothing is wrong. I might have felt a bit down lately, but nothing serious. Just a mood. You are too sensitive, really.”  
  
Ohno is surprised. Is he? Too sensitive? Too wary? “Why were you down?”  
  
“I had a little argument with someone.”  
  
_Ah_ , Ohno nods, but doesn’t bother Jun with more questions. He already knows what he will dare Jun to do next.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
It almost takes one month for them to go on the promised shopping trip. To Ohno’s surprise **,** Jun is hardly forcing anything on him. He just keeps stating his opinion on what he thinks looks good on Ohno.  
  
“Why?” Ohno wants to know.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Ohno shrugs. “I lost the bet. You could basically make me buy anything. You are always complaining about my fashion sense after all.”  
  
“You don’t have any fashion sense.” Jun bites back, but doesn’t sound as snarky as normal.  
  
“Exactly. So?”  
  
Jun looks through a bunch of polo shirts ~~,~~ before he hands one to Ohno. “I’d like you to stay you.” He says. Simple and straightforward.  
  
Something in Ohno’s stomach feels all warm and fuzzy all of a sudden.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Ohno has a fight with Nino. It’s so rare and so unusual that something like that happens that he can almost feel the others **’** shock and surprise, even though they aren’t showing it. He is just not the guy who gets into arguments normally.  
  
“What happened?” Jun asks him when they are alone. He sits down on the floor and leans his back against Ohno’s.  
  
Ohno shrugs, thankful that Jun hasn’t turned his question into a bet. “Nino’s just… being Nino.”  
  
“And that’s bad?” Jun wants to know.  
  
Ohno sighs. Not necessarily, he thinks, only when Nino invades into his personal space too much and asks him about feelings he isn’t too sure about yet.  
  
“Did he start it?” Jun wants to know.  
  
“No.” Ohno answers. “It’s my fault. I snapped.”  
  
He is glad that Jun doesn’t judge him or say anything about it. They are silent for a moment and Ohno can only guess the expression on Jun’s face. He is glad that they are sitting back to back now and he doesn’t need to control the look in his eyes. Jun’s fingers tap slightly against the floor. Ohno thinks it remotely sounds like the melody of _Sakura_.  
  
“I bet-“ Jun starts all of a sudden. “That you won’t have the guts to apologize to him.”  
  
“You might win this bet.” Ohno agrees.  
  
“No I won’t.” He can feel Jun’s elbow being pushed into his right side. It hurts a little, still Ohno has to smile.  
  
“What do I get?”  
  
“Another day on your boat.” Jun suggest.  
  
“You idiot.” Ohno says, but it sounds too soft to be a complaint. “Make it a whole weekend and I’m in.”  
  
Jun is silent for a few minutes. Ohno can only hear his breathe, his back is moving a bit, he is apparently turning his head to throw a glance at Ohno. “Okay.”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
When he sees the happy expression on Nino’s face, Ohno thinks he should actually thank Jun for literally pushing his back to do it.  
  
Apparently **,** Nino is so relieved that he doesn’t even tease or joke about their stupid little fight. “Let’s just forget it and have a drink together **.** ” he suggests.  
  
They settle down for a gin tonic on Nino’s sofa. It feels forever that Ohno was that relaxed. “Recently **,** I can’t quite trust my reactions.” he says sincerely.  
  
Nino shrugs it off. “Well, there is always a reason for that.” He doesn’t say more but Ohno is pretty well aware of what he means. Damn it.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Jun stretches a bit to glance into the water. “Are there sharks?” he asks sceptically.  
  
Ohno smiles. “No.” He has chosen another destination this time. It’s as deserted as the other, but the water is deeper and there are more rocks around this time. It’s a wild scenery, one that fits Jun pretty well.  
  
“What fits me well?” Jun wants to know.  
  
It hardly happens that Ohno blushes over something or that words spill from his mouth without him noticing. “I said it out loud?”  
  
The grin that appears on Jun’s face is something between cute and teasing. “Obviously **,** you did.”  
  
Sometimes **,** it’s best to dash forward, so: “I think the scenery resembles you.”  
  
“Because it’s dangerous?” it’s not quite clear if Jun is upset with it or if he takes it with humour.  
  
“It’s wild.” Ohno explains.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
Ohno grins and angles for two towels. He spreads them on the empty space next to the cabin. “Stop sulking.” He teases. “And take a drink.”  
  
“Sulking?” Jun pulls his eyebrows up but doesn’t say anything. Instead **,** he lies down next to Ohno in the sun.  
  
“Jun?” Ohno starts talking after a while.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I bet you won’t have the guts to call Sho-kun **.** ” Ohno starts, well aware that he moves on thin ice right now. But he feels like he should at least give it a try. “And talk to him about whatever you two fought about. If you do, I’ll cook the best dinner today that you’ve ever eaten.”  
  
“Ohno-kun.” Jun throws him a glance before he turns to the side. “Sho-kun and I are none of your business.” It sounds hostile. Ohno swallows down the knot in his throat, fighting back the slightly painful feeling.  
  
“You’ll feel better then.”  
  
“Listen-“ Jun sits up all of a sudden. His voice isn’t hostile anymore but rather angry. “I’m not kidding around. Don’t touch it.”  
  
“So, it’s okay for you to touch the fight between Nino and me?” Ohno shoots back, feeling slightly pissed now. At the same time **,** he also feels a bit bad for bringing his fight with Nino up, because he knows it’s completely different.  
  
“Fine.” Jun reaches out his hand. “Shut up and give me my phone.”  
  
Ohno doesn’t say anything, nor does he let his feelings shine through his expression. Instead **,** he stretches a bit and angles for Jun’s phone. The moment he has it in his hands, Jun dials a number. “Sho-san.” he says and his voice sounds kind of strained. “It’s me.” With that **,** he gets up and leaves to the other end of the boat. Apparently **,** to let Jun have some privacy.  
  
Ohno lets out a deep sigh.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Ohno didn’t lie when he promised Jun a perfect dinner. In fact **,** he has even done a lot of pre-preparation for it to be able to prepare a whole menu including dessert, aperitif and appetizer. It’s been a lot of work. But when he has planned their trip, he already was pretty sure that Jun would be majorly pissed at him for forcing him into something like that. Damage prevention.  
  
Jun has gone back to lying at the same spot as before. There are little sweatdrops on his well-trained stomach. “You know, Jun-“ Ohno approaches him when enough time has passed. He hands him a glass with Campari Orange. “You could start talking to me again.”  
  
Jun’s wearing his sunglasses, which makes it even more difficult for Ohno to read his mood. He is inclined to simply take them away from Jun when the latter suddenly sits up a bit. “I bet you won’t dare to take a bath here all naked. If you do, I’ll consider talking to you again.”  
  
Ohno isn’t sure if Jun is joking or not, but he shrugs it off. He doesn’t care anyway. The bet is way too easy. In fact, he even enjoys it **,** to dive into the cool waves of the ocean. The sun was too hot the whole day. Jun is sitting next to the ladder now, smiling slightly while he dips his feet into the water.  
  
He looks so relaxed that Ohno can’t help it. He tries to hide the mischievous look in his eyes as good as he can. “Wah, a shark, a shark.” he yells all of a sudden and clings to the ladder. Jun is at his side immediately, trying to help him out of the water. When Ohno laughs, Jun smacks him and kicks him back into the ocean.  
  
It’s only a few minutes later that he joins him. “You are an idiot, you know that, right?”  
  
Ohno chuckles. “Got you to interact with me.”  They both laugh at that. Jun turns on his back, letting the water carry him along. He turns around again all of a sudden and joins Ohno, who is watching him from the ladder. There is this little spot at the end of the ladder that allows a person to sit down. “I’ve been unusually childish.” He says. And. “Sorry.”  
  
“Maybe.” Ohno smiles warily. “But I’ve pushed it too far, I guess. So, I’m sorry too.”  
  
“Nah, it’s okay. It felt somewhat relieving to do it.”  
  
Jun sits down next to him now. The waves are unpredictable, Ohno thinks, because here and there they move Jun’s arm into his direction. He can feel how their limbs brush against each other sometimes, it’s almost coincidental. Almost, because Ohno doesn’t do anything to avoid the waves, he rather lets them move him.  
  
“I bet you won’t kiss me.” He says all of a sudden and tries to sound cheeky. Making it a joke. But his voice cracks slightly. He is glad that they are in the water now and all wet, heated up from the sun, so that Jun won’t see how his cheeks flush a bit.  
  
Jun grabs the ladder with one hand, then he suddenly swings in front of Ohno. Ohno steadies him, puts his hands on his shoulders so that the waves won’t pull him away from his arms. He can feel Jun’s lips against his all of a sudden. They taste salty and sweet at the same time **,** and warm. Jun’s hair is wet. There are waterdrops dripping down on Ohno’s nose, tickling him, but he hardly realizes it. 90% of his brain is occupied with something more important – namely **,** to touch Jun’s long neck and kiss him back with all he has.  
  
When they pull away from each other, Jun visibly bites down on his lips. “You didn’t say what I get for doing it.” He mumbles and sounds almost wary – in a so non-Jun-like manner. Like he is afraid that he has gone too far. Like he is scared that Ohno is going to judge him. That it was originally meant as a joke. Ohno wonders if he hasn’t shown him how much into it he was. He smiles warmly. “I let you choose.” He says. “Either you slap me for daring you like that. Or I kiss you back.”  
  
“I kinda want both.” Jun jokes **,** much to Ohno’s amusement.  
  
“Well, no one is stopping you.” Ohno teases back. Jun doesn’t slap him though, instead **,** he lets Ohno push him against the ladder, his slippery hands grabbing the ladder now while Jun wraps his arms around his waist.  
  
This time Ohno takes the lead.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Ohno is inclined to believe that it was just the whole atmosphere, the waves, the wine, the sunset **,** that pushed them into doing it. Allured them. Like a sea siren.  
  
They both go back to normal, like nothing happened **.** Or at least that’s what Ohno tries to tell himself. It doesn’t always work, because sometimes **,** he can feel how he is tensing up merely by the fact that Jun just walked by him **.** His palms feel sweaty only when the other directs his smile towards him.  
  
“I’m losing my mind.”  
  
“Tell me something new.” Nino mumbles and lays his legs over Ohno’s lap so that he has enough place to lie down on the sofa. “After our pointless argument you tell me that you just made out with Jun.”  
  
“It was the atmosphere.” Ohno sounds like he is apologizing. “The ocean, the waves, the sunset.”  
  
“Jun’s wet body.” Nino continues. “His nice stomach, his smooth shoulders, his long neck, his-“ Ohno throws a pillow at him, but Nino just pushes it away, chuckling slightly. “Who are you even kidding? How often did we go swimming together and we never kissed? How often did you take Aiba-chan along? Or Sho? As far as I’m concerned **,** there was no kissing involved.”  
  
“Yes.” Ohno sighs tiredly. And what an unbelievable good kiss it was…  
  
“How about you repeat it?” Nino suggests dryly.  
  
Ohno kicks him playfully. “Idiot.”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
They are on concert tour. It’s nice to see Jun almost every day, to have him around. Just that Ohno wonders how to break the ice between them again. It’s when they are talking about the tracklist and the others are taking a break that he gathers his courage.  
  
Jun is still in the middle of talking. “Say, Ohno-kun-“  
  
“Satoshi.” Ohno interrupts him.  
  
Jun knits his eyebrows. “Sorry. What?”  
  
“I bet you won’t ever be able to call me Satoshi. Just like that. On a regular basis.”  
  
Jun swallows a bit. “You are being mean.” He tries to brush it off.  
  
“Call me by my first name.” Ohno says instead of reacting to Jun’s complaint.  
  
“What do I get?”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
Jun sighs deeply. “You’ll force the others into giving their opinion on the tracklist.”  
  
“Fine.” Ohno agrees and nods earnestly. “Now, say it.”  
  
“Alright.” Jun takes a sip from his water bottle. “Satoshi-kun, you-“  
  
Ohno shakes his head. “Leave the –kun.” He interrupts him.  
  
“Damn it, you jerk. Seriously.” Jun throws him a glare that is so deadly that it would send anyone else running for his life. But Ohno doesn’t mind at all. He just wants to hear it out of Jun’s mouth, with his voice. “Satoshi, you are a jerk.”  
  
Ohno smiles. “I know, sorry.” He takes Jun’s hand and squeezes it slightly. “Thank you.”  
  
“Well-“ Jun sighs slightly, but doesn’t pull his hand away. “Can’t be helped I guess.”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
You are too sensitive. Ohno still recalls the words Jun has told him once. Maybe it’s true, but he wouldn’t bet on it. It doesn’t feel like he is particularly sensitive or aware when it’s about the others. His sixth sense only works with Jun.  
  
That’s why he knows it. That something is off in his life. This time though **,** Ohno doesn’t choose a direct approach. Instead **,** he does smaller things to cheer his friend up.  
  
He isn’t sure if Jun realizes it or not, but he can see how he smiles at him thankfully sometimes.  
  
“Let’s meet at my place for a drink.” Ohno suggests after their rehearsals.  
  
Jun nods and agrees immediately. He is looking a lot better recently. “You know-“ he muses when he checks on Ohno’s apartment. “You could clean up more frequently.”  
  
Ohno grins. “Why? It’s perfectly fine. I just cleaned up right before you dropped by.” Jun pulls an eyebrow up but doesn’t say anything.  “You really have issues.” Ohno teases instead.  
  
“Maybe.” The younger agrees. “But then, we all have them.”  
  
Ohno tilts his head slightly, thinking about Jun’s words. The latter is leaning against the table now, his fingers drawing invisible patterns on the surface. _Wish_. Or at least that’s what Ohno imagines him writing. He is glad that he has cleaned the dust from the table. He doesn’t ask what exactly Jun meant with his last words  but he is sure that it includes him too.  Sometimes **,** it’s better not to know too many details.  
  
“Anything I should know?” he asks instead, not wanting to push too much this time.  
  
Jun smiles warmly. “Not really. I told you once, didn’t I? Life is an up and down.”  
  
“Just that recently **,** it seems to be too much on the down side for you.”  
  
The smile on Jun’s eyes falters. Something inside his eyes flickers a bit. “Maybe. But it’s a phase. It’ll pass. You need to believe in me.”  
  
“How do I know that you know your limits?” Ohno wants to know.  
  
Jun looks at him for a long time before he smiles. It’s something between amused, embarrassed and tired. “I bet you won’t hug me.” He says instead of an answer.  
  
Ohno doesn’t even need to ask for his prize, it doesn’t matter anyway. Instead **,** he pulls his friend into a tight hug. He can feel Jun’s hair tickling his ear. His breath is warm against his shoulder. The fingers of his right hand rub over Jun’s neck and play with his hair. It should feel more awkward to do this, but instead it’s so natural.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Since Ohno won the bet, Jun insists that he voices a prize. “What do you want?” he asks. “Say something.”  
  
Ohno shrugs. “Nothing really.”  
  
“And if you could wish for anything?”  Jun is lying on the floor in front of the TV. Ohno’s carpet is fluffy, he tends to repeat. Besides that **,** it’s so warm outside that the floor is a bit cooling.  
  
Ohno wonders if Jun actually knows how alluring he is, how his voice is dripping with sweetness and at the same time icy teasing **.** How the look in his eyes is so- “Damn it.”  
  
“What?” Jun looks up in surprise and frowns slightly. “Why are you getting mad all of a sudden?”  
  
“I’m not angry.” Ohno lets out a sigh and sits down next to Jun. The latter turns on his back now and looks up to him. “Fine, as a prize for the bet **,** I want a kiss.”  
  
Jun is silent, very silent for a few minutes. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even move. He just keeps laying there, eyes scanning Ohno insistently. He isn’t sure what this look in Jun’s eyes means, what it’s supposed to say to him. “That would be the second time.” Jun says finally.  
  
“The third.” Ohno answers.  It was two during their boat drive.  
  
“If it wasn’t a bet-“ Jun continues. “Would you still want to kiss me? Or is it all just a joke? I’m not going to blame you for what happened during our boat trip” he says.  
  
“What about you?” Ohno asks back. He still isn’t sure if Jun is pissed right now or just stating the facts.  
  
Jun shrugs. “I asked first.”  
  
“Of course you did.” Ohno answers and it sounds a lot more snarky than usual for him.  
  
Ohno almost backs off at the dangerous glint in Jun’s eyes. Once more **,** he thinks that anyone else would have run for his life by this look, but he can’t move. He almost thinks that Jun is going to hit him when he grabs his collar and pulls him closer. But then he can suddenly feel Jun’s lips against his, sweet and rough at the same time – like everything about Jun.  
  
When Jun lets go again, he looks at Ohno insistently. “Did I answer your questions with that?” he asks and Ohno isn’t sure if he is pissed now or not. It gets harder and harder to read his feelings.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“A betting game?” Nino sounds seriously surprised. “You _are_ right. You are losing it.”  
  
“Spare me and tell me what to do.” Ohno says.  
  
He can see how various emotions are fighting for dominance in Nino’s eyes. Curiosity wins. “What did you bet about?”  
  
“Rather stupid things.” Ohno explains. “Like to go on a trip together. To hug. Stuff like that.”  
  
“To kiss?” Nino asks curiously.  
  
Ohno shrugs. “You know, it was supposed to be fun at first. I never imagined it getting that serious. I wonder if it ever was a bet. Even for me **,** it sounds more like an excuse.”  
  
Nino throws a bottle of beer into Ohno’s lap and drops down on chair. He waves a bit and presses his own bottle against his forehead. It’s too hot today, apparently even for Nino. “Tell that to Jun, not me.” He says lazily.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
The look in Jun’s eyes is clearly a surprised one when he opens the door and sees Ohno. Ohno waves his bag. “Sake and self-made Sushi. And a white flag.” he says. “Peace?”  
  
Jun chuckles and lets him in. Ohno wonders if it’s always been so easy to deal with Jun or if they just became so natural with each other.  
  
They are sitting on Jun’s huge sofa now, each of them at one side, legs stretched out and entangled with each other. Ohno watches how Jun bites into his tuna sushi and drinks a sip of his sake. When he touches his lips absentmindedly, Ohno pokes him with his right foot.  
  
“Hey Jun.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Kiss me.” Ohno says calmly.  
  
Jun puts his glass aside and looks at him thoughtfully. “Without a bet?” he wants to know.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t need a bet to ask for it.”  
  
Jun nods, before he grins almost impishly – it’s more like Nino’s grin, but it suits Jun too. “If you want a kiss, you need to come and get it.”  
  
“Easy challenge.” Ohno says casually as he puts his glass aside and robs closer towards Jun. He holds his face between his hands now, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks softly. They brush their noses against each other for a moment, chuckling slightly, before Ohno tilts his head and leans forward. Jun’s lips taste like sake, he thinks, and sweet. They always taste sweet.  
  
“You know-“ Jun jokes and his body vibrates slightly. “I bet you won’t have the guts to repeat it.”  
  
Ohno laughs. “You need to make them more difficult.” He teases. “It’s too easy to win that.”  
  
“Oh-“ Jun smiles a bit. “Just wait. I have tons of other ideas to come up with.”  
  
Ohno’s fingers are playing with Jun’s lazily until they are entangled with each other. He smiles warmly. “So what’s your next bet?”  
  
“You’ll know soon enough.”  
  
Let the show continue. Ohno laughs slightly. To be honest, he can’t wait for it.


End file.
